


Short stories I created for no reason

by Luvphoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Feelings, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Confused, But still trying, How Do I Tag, Please be nice, Short Stories, attempt at writing, author is not the best at spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvphoenix/pseuds/Luvphoenix
Summary: I like to write when I feel motivated. And I’ve been feeling somewhat motivated recently. Enjoy these short stories that I have prepared. I’m going to try to make all of them different and unique from each other. I hope you like them!





	1. Introduction

Welcome to my book! As the title says, it is a bunch of short stories that I have created. Constructive criticism is helpful! I’d love to learn how I can make my writing better.


	2. A cliffside battle

The hero blocked an attack from the villain. They were fighting on a cliffside. The hero had set out on a dangerous journey. They didn’t have anyone to tell that to or that would miss them. They didn’t have anything to lose. Only something to gain. If they defeated the villain they would not only would be saving the world from a dangerous person, but they would also be considered a hero and legend. People from all across the globe would love and praise them. That’s why they set out. Their intentions may not have been the purest but they were definitely better than the person they were fighting against.  
“Just give up.” The villain said “Your chance of winning is infinitesimal”  
The hero was confused. Big words did that to them. Before they had set out to defeat the villain they had almost failed most of their classes. Infinitesimal. Infinite equals large simal means... Simal is not a word, is it? But simal sounded like small. Large small? That didn’t make any sense. Whatever. They were in the middle of a fight, knowing what it meant didn’t matter. The only thing the hero knew for sure was that the villain was saying something mean.  
The hero frowned and continued fighting. The hero and the villain were equally matched. Fighting, blocking, dodging. It almost seemed scripted. It seemed to go on for forever. Each attack was blocked. Every swing was dodged. Every time they tried to end the other’s life, the other did something to counter it. They thought it would never end. They had been fighting for a long time and were starting to get tired when the hero stumbled. The villain shoved them. Usually this would not be a problem. After all, it’s just a push. The only problem was that they were on a cliff. While it wasn’t a big push, it was enough to put the hero at a disadvantage.  
The villain smirked and walked to where the hero laid on the ground. “I told you. I warned you that your chance of winning was infinitesimal, but you didn’t listen.” The villain said as they kicked the hero in the side. The hero was pushed closer to the edge by the action. They tried to get up but was kicked again. This time they nearly rolled off the cliff. Luckily they grabbed the side of the cliff. Their only hope for surviving would be if the villain decided to help them back up, but it didn’t seem like that was what was going to happen. In fact it looked like the villain had the opposite idea. They crouched down to where the hero was hanging.  
“This has been a nice fight, but unfortunately I have to go put my plan into action, and I can’t have you trying to stop me” They said. “Goodbye” The villain grabbed the heroes arm and threw them.  
The hero went flying through the air. Or in this case, falling. The hero didn’t cry out or scream. They didn’t know why but they had had a feeling that this would happen. But that was okay. All of this was okay. The hero had tried. They had tried their hardest. That’s all they could do. They knew it was unfortunate that they were falling to their death but for some reason they felt at peace. Even though the villain had won, the hero had felt like they had won the game of life. They had been a good person. They may not have been perfect. Nobody was. But they were good enough. The hero continued to fall. Faster. And faster. And faster. And faster and faster and faster and faster. The ground was getting close. The hero couldn’t see it but they knew it was.  
They closed their eyes right before they hit the ground. They knew they would be forgotten. After all, how can you be remembered if you aren’t even known? But that was okay.

They knew it was okay.

Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I did not expect it to be that sad. Sorry! It’s definitely not the best start to the book but this is probably the best thing I’ve ever written and I’m pretty proud of it. Constructive criticism is helpful if anyone has anything they would like to say


	3. What’s your goal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet up, but not in the way they thought they would. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.

The villain looked up. The hero held a sword to their throat as the villain laid on the ground.  
“We used to be friends” He said in a choked voice “Look what you’ve become”  
The villain laughed and spit out blood. “I could say the same to you. This world doesn’t need protecting. It’s an awful place”  
The hero hesitated “You could join me you know. We could destroy everything. Together”  
“No” The hero said. “The world isn’t such a bad place. Sure, it’s not perfect, and there are ups and downs, but it’s a beautiful place. There are so many kind and amazing people.”  
The villain frowned. They then rolled out of the swords path, brought their leg up and kicked the hero in the face. The hero nearly fell over but they caught themselves just in time.  
The villain stood up, wiping some blood from their nose which was broken. They smirked “I’m not going down without a good fight”  
The hero growled and ran at the villain. They brought their sword down. Unfortunately, the villain had their own sword. They quickly blocked the attack that would have led them to, in their opinion, untimely demise.  
“Why do we keep doing this?!” The hero cried out. “We keep going back in forth between what is right and wrong and who’s the good guy and who’s the bad guy. Why continue this?!” they said between strikes.  
The villain continued to block each attack. If they continued to block the attacks, they knew they would be able to tire out the hero and would have a better chance at defeating them.  
“Why do you continue to do this? What’s your goal?!” The hero cried out  
“My main goal is to blow up and then act like I don’t know nobody” The villain said before laughing.  
The hero growled. They couldn’t believe that this monster had actually been their friend. They swung the sword, but right as the villain went to block the attack, The hero brought out a knife. Before the villain could react, the hero shoved the knife into the villains chest. The villain gasped and fell to their knees. The hero looked down at their old friend. They looked at each other one last time before the hero walked off into the night as the villain was left to bleed out in the dark alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write about heroes and villains, but I thought this would be funny. I probably won’t write about them in the next story.


End file.
